


And a Garden

by mresundance



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Shoma texts Javi and Yuzu about their coach acquiring Jason, but it's not really about that at all.





	And a Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in real time, more or less. Javi and Yuzu are touring with Fantasy on Ice and Shoma is having down time. Hence why the time zone is the same, but they are not all in the same place. 
> 
> This started as light crack and swerved into … not crack. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Translations for the Spanish are at the end. I got help with the Spanish from Eli Obradors on Twitter. *bows* 
> 
> PS. This is not real. If you think it's real, or think I think it's real, please seek professional medical help.

**Group Text**

**May 29, 2018**

**7:10 pm Japan Standard Time**

 

Shoma: What is your coach doing?

Javi: no sé (1)

Shoma: ?

Yuzu: He’s hungover. He went out to lunch with some of the other skaters after practice and had some drinks. And then more drinks.

Javi: maldito sake (2)

Shoma: . . . It’s 7?

Shoma: Te emborrachas muy facilmente. (3)

Javi: ¡no es verdad! (4)

Yuzu: ENGLISH.

Javi: fine stop laying on me

Yuzu: You are right here. We are in the same hotel room. In the same bed.

Javi: so?

Yuzu: You could *tell* me that.

Shoma: What is your coach doing?

Yuzu: Is Brian okay?

Javi: yeah what

Shoma: Now he coaches Evgenia.

Yuzu: Yes.

Shoma: Then Boyang.

Yuzu: Yes.

Shoma: And Jason?

Shoma: I read it online.

Yuzu: Oh yes. Jason is joining us!

Javi: brian asked us about it a month ago

Shoma: Not fair.

Yuzu: Why? Do you finally want to join us?

Shoma: No. Jason is my friend. He talks to me in Japanese.

Shoma: You will steal him Yuzu.

Shoma: I do not have much friends.

Javi: then you can visit them all in toronto :)

Yuzu: He can’t even make it to Fantasy on Ice when he’s in the same town, how does he find his way to Toronto?

Yuzu: *tea emoji*

Shoma: I hate you.

Shoma: I've been to Toronto to see you both!

Shoma: I hate English.

Shoma: This whole talk takes so long to translate.

Javi: you’re not using google translate? *eyeballs emoji*

Shoma: Muy poquito. (5)

Javi: buen chico (6)

Yuzu: Why do you two always use Spanish? I feel so left out.

Javi: learn spanish

Yuzu: Learn Japanese!

Javi: i am!

Shoma: Spanish is better than English.

Yuzu: You just like it when Javi says dirty things in Spanish.

Shoma: What is the saying? About the pot.

Javi: pot calling the kettle black

Shoma: Yes. You are a pot calling the kettle black, Yuzu.

Javi: shoma, are you really that worried about losing jason as your friend

Shoma: No. Yes. Maybe.

Shoma: It is not Jason.

Shoma: Everything is changing. You went back to Spain, Javi. You won’t even be at Grand Prix Final. Or Worlds.

Shoma: I miss you already.

Javi: I love you both so much it makes me ache.

Javi: I wish I was there so I could hold you.

Javi: Then I could tell you: it’s going to be alright. We love each other. We have already been through so much together. We are strong enough to make this work.

Shoma: It would be nice to have you both here in Nagoya. Like after Worlds.

Javi: That was wonderful. I loved our walk in the park, when the cherry trees were in bloom.

Shoma: Me too.

Javi. I loved just being with two of you.

Yuzu: You are making me cry.

Yuzu: You both are so bad.

Yuzu: I don’t want things to change either. I want Javi to stay in Toronto forever. And I want you to be in Toronto too, Shoma.

Shoma: You know that won’t happen.

Yuzu: I’m selfish. I know you will be in Japan and I know Javi will be in Spain. I just dream of waking up next to both of you every day.

Shoma: Sometimes . . . I wish we were all done. Retired. Then we could live in the same place together.

Javi: we could have a garden!

Yuzu: We would need a library too.

Shoma: And Effie.

Javi: :)

Shoma: A basketball hoop.

Yuzu: Have you been spending time with Nathan again?

Shoma: Maybe he visits us.

Shoma: I hate change.

Yuzu: But it makes you stronger.

Javi: Right.

Shoma: I guess.

Yuzu: If we don’t change we gain nothing. We will just be standing still. There is always something more to reach for, to learn from.

Yuzu: We can let these changes overwhelm us, or we can make them a strength.

Yuzu: Javi is right. We are strong enough for this.

Shoma: Together we are strong enough.

Javi: how did I get so lucky to have both of you in my life?

Javi: but i am still hungover :(

Yuzu: That is your fault.

Javi: yuzu it's late. we probably should eat

Yuzu: I. AM. RIGHT. HERE.

Javi: shoma, we’ll see each other soon. we can talk about how things are changing.

Shoma: Okay.

Javi: adios, amorcito (7)

Shoma: te amo (8)

Yuzu: Yuzuru Hanyu, he does not exist.

Javi: jajaja, eres una reina del drama (9)

Javi: yo también te amo, mi fideo (10)

Yuzu: Shoma, what is he saying?

Shoma: He loves you too, you noodle.

Yuzu: Aaaah, Javi.

Yuzu: I love you both.

Shoma: Kiss each other for me.

Yuzu: We will. We will do other things for you too. Ci

Javi: get off me so we can get food

Yuzu: See how you like it when my gorgeous body is not against yours.

Javi: …

Javi: i want dinner. we’ll talk about your gorgeous body later.

Javi: we really should go

Shoma: Okay.

Yuzu: Bye, Shoma!

Javi: bye shoma!

Shoma: Bye!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. I don’t know.  
> 2\. Fucking sake. (It actually seems to mean “darn/damn sake”, so I’m not sure if it’s right for “fucking” in that sense. But that’s what I got.)  
> 3\. You are such a lightweight. (Basically: you get drunk easily.)  
> 4\. No I’m not!  
> 5\. Only a little/very little.  
> 6\. Good boy.  
> 7\. Goodbye my little love.  
> 8\. I love you.  
> 9\. Hahaha, you are (such) a drama queen  
> 10\. I love you too, you noodle.
> 
> My headcanon is that Shoma is learning both English and Spanish, and Javi knows some Japanese. (They are busy, busy dudes!) I think Shoma started learning English so he could communicate with Javi, and then veered into Spanish as they grew closer. He prefers Spanish to English. He likes the structure of the language. English just frustrates him. But it’s a very useful language to acquire these days, so having already begun, he persists. 
> 
> I have been relearning Spanish after a sixteen year absence. So forgive me for any errors. (I would like to know about them, in fact, so I can improve!)
> 
> Shoma is obviously pretty proficient in written English here, especially since he can get idioms, and very proficient in Spanish. I tried to put in some quirks in his writing which are not unusual to English as a foreign language speakers, to show he still struggles with English sometimes. But again, forgive me for any errors.


End file.
